


Rejected

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: You confess your love to Marty... though you would have been better off not saying anything. But Rory is going to do everything she can to make you feel better.
Kudos: 4





	Rejected

You never thought he would react like that.

You’ve always liked Marty. You liked how shy he was about certain things, how his eyes would light up whenever he spoke about his passions, how a laugh would come out of his throat every time he would find something funny; you like his eyes, his hair, his voice. You liked how kind he was, how generous he was, how respectful he was. To you, he was just perfect, and the likeness rapidly turned to love.

You already knew he didn’t like you back. You weren’t blind, you saw how he acted around Rory; shyer, more awkward, but still so much him. It hurt every bit of your soul whenever he would talk about your brown-haired friend, who never noticed how much he loved her. But you never hated him nor her. It was life, you couldn’t control it. And if Marty was happy with her, that’s all that mattered.

But you couldn’t ignore your feelings. The longer you kept them inside, the more they were eating your life essence away. Everything hurt all the time and you couldn’t stop thinking about him. It hurt because you knew it wouldn’t work; but no matter how hard you tried, they wouldn’t go away.

So you decided to confess to him, not with the intention of having a happy ending, but to clearly hear him tell you that he wasn’t interested so that your stupid heart would move on.

It was supposed to be easy; no _easy_ as in it wouldn’t hurt but going easy enough to let you move on without getting **too** hurt. You would tell him you like him, specifying that you know he likes Rory and that you don’t want anything from him, but that you had to say it so that you could properly move on. He would then say that he sadly doesn’t like you back and that he would help you in any way he can, resulting in the two of you still being friends.

But it didn’t go like that. From the moment the words escape your lips, his expression faltered down to a shocked one, and before you could even explain how you were seeing this going, he had told you that he needed to go somewhere and left you alone in the middle of the campus.

You tried calling him, texting him; you just wanted to explain yourself, make sure he was okay, that you were still friends. But no matter what you did, he would never answer you back or pick up your call. You then noticed that he would avoid you at all costs, going as far as abruptly changing direction whenever he would spot you in a hallway. And that… that hurt much more than anything else.

If it weren’t for the fear of not passing your semester, you would always have stayed in your dorm … instead, you’re staying in your dorm and staying in bed whenever you don’t have classes, barely managing to do your homework in time. Your grades weren’t the greatest, but they were okay… and you knew that you would eventually be able to get your happiness back.

The knock on your room’s door followed by the cracking sound of it opening makes you look up, only for your heart to shatter in pieces when you see Rory’s face.

“Hey.” You look away from her and hug your pillow tighter so that you can avoid looking at her worried expression, silently begging her to leave. “Are you okay?”

“… no.”

The door closes after she steps in, her body dropping on your bed and making yours slightly jump up. “Okay, what’s happening?”

“I don’t wanna talk about it.”

“Well, too bad. I’m your friend, and as your friend, I need to know this information in order to make you feel better.”

You manage to give out a small smile beside the pain, your (e/c) eyes slowly looking towards her. “Really?”

“Huh-huh. Now. Tell me.” You lose your smile and go back to hugging your pillow, her head tilting at your depressing form. “What is it? Is this about Marty?”

You stay silent for a moment. “… he’s ignoring me.”

“Why?” She gives out a comforting smile. “Have you kindly rejected his love and he decided that he didn’t want you in his life anymore?”

You can hear some bitterness and sadness in her voice, which slightly breaks down your walls. “I… what?”

“I’m sorry.” She shakes her and gives out a sigh. “I’m supposed to help you, but… Marty’s been avoiding me for weeks now and I don’t feel so good either.”

You silently stare at her, your arms slowly untightening your grip on the pillow that had given you so much comfort in the last few weeks. “I’m sorry.”

“Hey, no.” She reaches out and takes your hand. “Don’t be. Now… why is he ignoring you?”

You give out a long sigh. “I confessed to him and he just… left.” Her eyes go wide in shock, her fingers lightly squeezing yours in the process. “I knew he liked you and that he’ll never like me. I just wanted to get my feelings out so that he could help me move on.”

“Oh god…” You notice her expression turning to a furious one. “What a jerk!”

You give out a gasp. “Rory!”

“No, seriously! You confess and he just leaves? And then ignores you? And when he confesses to me and I reject him in the nicest way possible he also ignores me? That’s just jerk move after jerk move!”

You just silently listen to her ramble complaint after complaint, a genuine smile eventually coming onto your lips. She doesn’t stop until she hears a light laugh escape your throat, a smile of her own stretching out her lips.

“Come on.” Your eyes go wide in surprise when she pulls onto your hand, making you stand up so that she can drag you out the door. “We’re going out tonight.” 

“What? Rory, I don’t think-”

“Don’t worry, I’m not dragging you at a club or anything.” She sends you a small smirk as you walk into the living room, noticing Paris furiously doing her homework on the couch. “Coffee and fries. And muffins. That alright?” 

You give out a chuckle. “Sure.”

“Paris, wanna come?”

She looks up from her homework and blinks at you two for a moment before she drops her book on the couch. “Yeah, why not?”

For the first time in weeks, your heart flutter with happiness.


End file.
